Baseball and Love
by Miyusawa45
Summary: Sawamura Eijun and Miyuki Kazuya are going out and almost everybody knows but Miyuki feels guilt from when they went on the team camp, that is where Eijun got into an accident, which is to blame. Kazuya can't forget it and can't help but stay close to Eijun so nothing bad happens to him. There is also another secret that Kazuya hides from his boyfriend that involved both of them wh
1. Chapter 1

**_Title : Baseball and Love_**

**_Theme : Baseball, mystery, romance, friendship, drama_**

**_Main pairing : MISAWA, MIYUSAWA_**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sawamura Eijun and Miyuki Kazuya are going out and almost everybody knows but Miyuki feels guilt from when they went on the team camp, that is where Eijun got into an accident, which is to blame. Kazuya can't forget it and can't help but stay close to Eijun so nothing bad happens to him. There is also another secret that Kazuya hides from his boyfriend that involved both of them when they were kids but Eijun doesn't remember them ever meeting as kids.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Guilt<strong>

* * *

><p>A boy wearing his school uniform hurried toward the train station. He had went home for the holidays and now was returning back to Seido. He stopped when he spotted something on the wall with poster on it. "Festival coming soon." Sawamura Eijun a first year pitcher at Seido smiled at the poster. He was interested in things like festivals.<p>

Eijun heard announcement of his train and hurried over to the platform and waited for the train to stop. He got inside and found an empty spot to sit on. He wonder how everybody had been doing, without realizing he had drifted off to dreamland.

When Eijun woke up at arrival at his stop and was walking toward the dorm. It was a bit far from the train station so he had to walk a bit. As he was walking he notice a sound, he looked around to see where the sound was coming from, that's when he realize that it was coming from his pocket. He stopped walking and took the phone from his pocket. He looked at his phone and saw a familiar number.

"Miyuki." Eijun said putting the phone toward his ear.

"Same as ever, I see."

"What is it?" Eijun asked.

"Where are you?" Miyuki had asked Eijun without answering the first year's question.

"Walking toward the dorm."

"Didn't I tell you to call me before you arrive?" Miyuki Kazuya is the second year catcher and senpai to Eijun but for some reason the first year doesn't treat him like a senpai at all.

"I forgot!" Eijun said finally realizing that he had promised that he would let Miyuki know.

"Why am I not surprised?" He laughing on the other line that made Eijun pissed.

"Stop it!"

"It's hard when this isn't the first time you forgot about something, what if you forget that we have a game next." The laughing didn't stop and Eijun was getting annoyed by the second.

"I won't forget something that important." With that said the first year pitcher hang up his phone and continue to walk.

**At Seido**

"He hang up on me." Miyuki wasn't happy about that.

"Can't blame him since you're such a bastard?" Kazuya was with Kuramochi Youichi the second year who was hanging out with him and couple of others in the catcher's room.

"Thank you." Miyuki smirked.

"It wasn't a compliment!" Kuramochi felt a vein pop on his forehead.

Masuko Tooru was on the side the near the bed having some pudding he had brought to Kazuya's room. He was enjoying with a happy expression on his face.

Since classes hadn't started yet everybody thought it would be a good thing to relax and it had to be Kazuya's room which the catcher wasn't happy since they stay pretty late.

Tetsu Yuki was playing shogi with another student and Isashiki Jun was watching the television and yelling at nonsense that he wasn't happy about with the show he was watching.

"Where's the loud mouth pitcher?" Isashiki yelled. Even those Jun, himself was loud himself but the first year was pretty annoying compared to his senpai.

"He said he's along the way." Miyuki answered.

"I hop Sawamura-chan isn't lost." Masuko said.

"That's impossible." Everybody said in union.

* * *

><p>Eijun was sure that he had come the same way three times already. The first year didn't like this one bit, how did he end up being lost when he came has come and gone the way many times before.<p>

"Yo, Kitten." Eijun turned around and saw the rival school ace standing there.

"Narumiya Mei." Eijun spoke out the blond's name.

"The one and only." He said with his cocky attitude. "You look a bit lost."

Eijun then explained to the blond that he was indeed lost. The blond was going the same way so he happily helped the brunet toward his school dorm.

"Did you just return from your holidays?" Mei asked.

"Yes." Eijun replied. They talked as they walked toward the dorm.

"I should go before Kazuya kills me with that glare." Eijun didn't understand what the blond meant. But before he could even ask the ace had disappeared out of sight.

The first year turned around and saw Kazuya standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Eijun asked.

"I was just wondering why it took you so long to arrive." Miyuki answered

"I got lost so Mei helped me out." Eijun laughed it off like it was no big deal. Everybody had thought it was impossible for him to get lost but nothing is impossible for somebody like Eijun.

"Miyuki, you got to hold on to this idiot." Kuramochi arrived where the two was, seeing that he let out a yawn he headed back inside leaving just Kazuya and Eijun alone.

"What is with that scary look on your face?" Eijun pointed at Kazuya's face.

"You should have called me."

"Huh?"

"I mean I am your boyfriend, damn it!" When Kazuya said those words, Eijun's cheeks blushed pink.

"I didn't want to let you worry about me." Eijun said with his face still flushed. Kazuya couldn't stay mad at his cute adorable boyfriend when he made such a face like that. He just couldn't resist it, not him or many others.

"Let's go in before you catch a cold." Kazuya grabbed Eijun's hand and held onto it as they headed inside the dorms.

**After a few days**

Classes were in section and the teacher was explain their assignments. Furuya Satoru had fallen asleep in class, it wasn't unusual. Kominato Haruichi was trying to wake his boyfriend up but it was impossible when he was deep in sleep.

"I guess I have to write some notes for him." Haruichi mumbled.

"Why is he so good at baseball but suck at class?" Kanemaru Shinji couldn't get Satoru or even Eijun for that matter, since even the brunet was bad at classes.

At break time the first year trio headed out to the halls and took a stroll.

"Have you guys heard of that festival that is happening?" Eijun asked.

"I heard of it." Haruichi said. "I think it's until the end of this month."

"_I want to go there." Eijun whispered._

"How was your holidays?" Haruichi asked.

Eijun then recalled his holiday with his family. Let's see his grandfather giving him a beating, eating his mother's wonderful cooking and seeing his dad getting drunk from drinking out with his friends and he somehow to go pick him up. He also spend time with his friends and talk about old times.

"It wasn't so bad." He said, beside the hard time he had with his father and grandfather.

"How was yours?" Eijun asked the two.

"Well, Satoru came with me back home."

"That's right you staying for the half of the holidays."

"My brother wasn't that happy."

"Of course he wouldn't." Eijun remember that last day of school before holidays and saw the glares and dark the third was giving off.

**At Practice**

Kazuya was looking around the field and found it strange that his loud mouth boyfriend was nowhere to be seen.

"You been doing that since for some time now." Kuramochi pointed it out. "He's probably just running late."

Just then Haruichi and Satoru entered the field and Eijun was nowhere to be seen. Kazuya took his gear off and walked toward the two first years and Youichi followed right behind Kazuya.

"Where is Sawamura?" Miyuki asked.

"He was sleeping in class so-"Haruichi couldn't continue what he was saying when Youichi interrupted him.

"What, Bakamura was sleeping?" Youichi was surprised since he was sure that it would be the raven would always sleep in class. Haruichi saw the look that his senpai was giving the first year pitcher.

"Satoru did sleep in class but then Eijun started looking a bit pale."

"What?" Kazuya didn't like the sound of that. Did he get sick for being in the cold?

"He's in the infirmary resting." Haruichi said.

* * *

><p>After practice was done, Kazuya quickly took his shower and changed and headed to the infirmary. There was no nurse there so he looked around to look for a certain first year. He turned to the beds in the infirmary when he heard light snores coming from there. He walked closer and saw the brunet sleeping.<p>

"Are you feeling better?" Kazuya placed his hand on top of the brunet's forehead to feel his temperature. That sudden movement made the brunet's eyes shot up and stare at Kazuya.

"Miyuki, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I heard that you gotten ill." Kazuya looked worried. He should have stopped by to see how the first year was doing this morning, even Youichi didn't notice that the idiot was getting sick. "You should have told me."

"I was fine until after lunch time." Eijun said. Kazuya then pulled Eijun in a hug, not letting the boy away from him. Eijun could feel both their heart pounding hard.

"Miyuki, I'm not going anywhere." Eijun said. Miyuki still feared that he might lose the first year. He almost lost him in that accident, when the baseball team went on that little trip and they couldn't find the brunet anywhere and when they did find him and he had fallen from a cliff. After couples of the days the brunet didn't wake up for days so Kazuya started to get worry that he wouldn't wake up but he did.

"Eijun." Kazuya only uses Eijun's first name when he is worried about him and fears something.

"Nothing bad going to happen to me." Eijun smiled after breaking from the hug they were in now.

Even thou Eijun comforted his boyfriend his mind still linger with worry. That time the two were not dating, that's what made Kazuya realize his true feeling for the first year. After those events he promise to protect him and always be there for him. He was worry when the holiday started since he wouldn't be with Eijun but the brunet promised to call him every day.

"I'm alright now so I going my room." Before Eijun could get up from the bed Kazuya carried the brunet into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Eijun yelled, a bit embarrassed being carried like some bride.

"I can't have you faint or anything." Miyuki smirked.

"Are you crazy?" Let me down, Miyuki." Eijun kept yelling as Kazuya carried the brunet through the hall and everybody to see the scene that was happening. After some time Eijun gave up from yelling since he was getting tired from it.

Kazuya laid Eijun in his bed.

"Don't smile at me like that."

"Are you still mad about me carrying you all the way?"

"What do you think?"

"Is the idiot couple arguing again?" Youichi appear at the door with annoyed look.

"Would you stop making such a scene at school?"

"Are you jealous that you don't have somebody as cute as Eijun?" Youichi wished he could wipe that smirk off Kazuya's face. He just had to hurt him so badly, being single.

"_How can you call me cute with a straight face?"_

"Shut up!" And I'm not jealous of you two."

"Say the one who can't even confess his love to the one he likes."

"I do not like anybody!" Kuramochi yelled but the Kazuya knew how bad the shortstop was as hiding such things.

* * *

><p>Later that evening everybody were having dinner. Eijun sat with the first years and Miyuki some fellow second years and third years. The auburn-haired boy watched his boyfriend as he talked to his friends, laughing having the time of his life.<p>

"You worry too much." Youichi said.

"I can't help it since it was my fault that Eijun got into that accident." The others were silent for a while, they didn't know what to say to Miyuki. They tried to tell him many times it wasn't his fault. And Eijun, well he forgot what happened that day and how he ended up in the hospital the next day.

"It's because we had that argument that Eijun got hurt." Tooru patted the second year on the back to comfort the catcher.

"What did you guys even argue about?"

"It's nothing that important." So Kazuya says but deep down it was something important. He started it and wanted to talk to Eijun about it which the brunet got angry and ran away from him and that's how he fell off from the cliff.

"Lucky Sawamura-chan didn't break anything that couldn't be fixed." Masuko said. Everybody nodded their head in agreement. If he did break something he wouldn't be able to pitch for some time and they all know how annoying it is, since the first year pitcher would insist he's fine even if he broke something.

* * *

><p>After dinner had finished Eijun had went to get something drink. He felt a bit thirsty after dinner and he didn't have a drink at dinner. He walked toward the vending machine, then he stared at the vending machine and thought what he should drink. He then put money inside the vending machine and then he press the cola button.<p>

The first year then took the cola that fell down the vending machine. He then opened the can and drank the cola. He felt refreshed after drinking the cola. Eijun then decided sit on the bench beside the vending machine.

"Sawamura." Eijun turned around and saw Kazuya standing there.

"When did you get here!" Eijun was surprised since Kazuya wasn't there just a moment ago.

"I been here the whole time, you're just stupid enough not to notice."

"Miyuki, you're pissing me right now."

"Thank you." Eijun hated the fact whatever the brunet says makes the older teen happy either way.

"Can't you at least call me senpai?"

"I will when you act like a senpai." Eijun grinned. Miyuki took the cola that Eijun had in his hand and took a sip from it.

"Hey I was drinking that."

"You should learn to share."

"_He always says one too many words."_ Kazuya sat beside the brunet, the auburn recalled that night they had an argument. He had asked the brunet to speak to him alone which didn't turn out well.

"What's wrong?" Eijun asked.

"Nothing." Miyuki said. Kazuya thought maybe this was the best time to tell the first year about what happened when the team went on that little camp of theirs. " Sawamura, there something I need to tell yo-" Before Kazuya could continue he hear slow breathing and when he turned he saw that the brunet was fast asleep. His head had fallen on the shoulder of Kazuya.

"Listen when somebody is talking." He mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Title : Baseball and Love_**

**_Theme : Baseball, mystery, romance, friendship, drama_**

**_Main pairing : MISAWA, MIYUSAWA_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN Thanks for the the reviews and favs and follows. And also there will be flashback about the trip, just not right now._**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sawamura Eijun and Miyuki Kazuya are going out and almost everybody knows but Miyuki feels guilt from when they went on the team camp, that is where Eijun got into an accident, which is to blame. Kazuya can't forget it and can't help but stay close to Eijun so nothing bad happens to him. There is also another secret that Kazuya hides from his boyfriend that involved both of them when they were kids but Eijun doesn't remember them ever meeting as kids.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Scar<strong>

* * *

><p>Kazuya woke up with a bolt, his hands clutching to his shirt that had sweat. He had that nightmare once again. He dreamed that he would lose the brunet once again. Kazuya decided to get out from the bed and out the door.<p>

He headed to a certain brunet's room. He found it unlocked when he twisted the door knob. Kazuya then scanned the room for his beloved. He saw Kuramochi was snoring away in the upper bunk. Kazuya then found Eijun sleeping in the lower bunk, he looked so peaceful. Kazuya made his way toward the brunet and caress the boy's face.

"_Why do I keep having those dreams when you're safe?"_ Kazuya asked himself that many times but he didn't have the answer to and he couldn't confine to anybody either, if he told Eijun he would sure the boy would be worried.

Suddenly Eijun's brown eyes open alerting the auburn boy that his boyfriend was awake. The southpaw pitcher rubbed his eyes and blinked and stared back at Kazuya who as looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" Eijun said in a sleepy tone of his. He was still tired but when he looked at the time he saw that it about time to get up soon.

"I just wanted to see you're adorable sleeping self." Miyuki smiled. Sometimes Kazuya worried about Eijun when he goes to sleep as well. Because when he got into that accident the boy didn't wake up for weeks that it frighten the catcher.

"I'll see you in practice." Miyuki said as he peck his lips on the southpaw pitcher's right cheek and head out the room.

Eijun touched his cheek where the catcher kissed him. The pitcher wonder why the catcher came here this early, he was sure it wasn't just to see his face.

"Is that bastard gone!" Youichi came down from his bunk with annoyed look on his face. He had been awake the moment that Kazuya had entered the room and he saw the whole scene. He saw those sad eyes, the catcher was still worried about Eijun.

"You really don't remember what happened before you were in the hospital."

"You're asking me that again." The answer was the same to Eijun, he couldn't remember how he gotten to the cliff. His teammates had told him that they were on some trip but he couldn't even recall the whole trip. All he remember is waking up in that hospital when he awoke, what seems like a long nap.

* * *

><p>Practice had started and Kazuya was paired up this time with Eijun. To the brunet it felt like he never pitched before since he felt weird being there in bullpen practicing his pitches.<p>

"_Is something wrong with me?" _Eijun looked at the baseball in his hand and looked back at Kazuya who was wearing his catcher gear ready to catch another pitch.

"Is something the matter?" Miyuki asked when he noticed the way that Eijun was acting, it was different sight he has never seen before.

"It's nothing." Eijun smiled but there was indeed something bothering the brunet, that even the brunet himself didn't know the reason to it.

The other players were practicing their fielding and batting. But time from time they glance to the bullpen where the southpaw pitcher was. They were as worry like Kazuya was. Sometimes when they see the brunet in the hall they would steal and glance here and there.

"We have a practice game with Inashiro." Coach Kataoka announced. The coach thought it would be a good idea have a practice match with a team they previous played against.

Kazuya didn't like the sound of that, that means seeing Narumiya Mei and the ace trying to flirt with the brunet every chance he gets. Youichi could see the dark aura surrounding the catcher, and do I say he didn't even want to go near him.

"_Why did we have to play against Inashiro?"_ Youichi knew how bad Kazuya is with Mei, now that both of them seem to both have effective for the brunet.

"The match will be held in one week." The coach said. After that quick announcement the coach and Takashima Rei left the field and what looks like disusing something about the game.

The players continue their practice as usual until practice was over. After the Seidou players were finished their tiring practice, they were now in the locker room changing.

When Eijun took off his shirt, he could see from behind that somebody was staring at him, and that somebody was Kazuya. It wasn't a surprised to the brunet. On the right side of his neck was a scar, Kazuya had said it was his fault that he got the scar. The brunet didn't remember anything about that trip so he didn't know.

Eijun touched where the scar was with his fingers. He traced the scar and felt it, it didn't hurt the brunet but it looked painful to see the scar. Suddenly he felt a embrace from behind.

"Miyuki." Eijun said in a surprised tone.

"This is all my fault." Miyuki mumbled. The two stayed like this for a moment.

"Ah Hmp!" Youichi broke the two by his annoyed voice. "Can't you two get a room or something?" Eijun had forgotten that there were others in the room. Eijun broke free from Miyuki and continue to change.

"Miyuki, I know you two are like that but please think about the time and place." The captain said. Yuuki wasn't angry about them hugging but he could tell that everybody in the room felt uncomfortable and Youichi looked like he could kill the two right then and now.

"Sorry." Miyuki played it off like it was normal.

"You don't sound sorry." Eijun said. He had finished changing and left the room.

"You totally don't sound sorry at all." Kuramochi followed Eijun's words.

"Would you two stop ganging up on me?"

"We saw the scar and even we can't get used it." What Youichi said was true. Kazuya had seen it many times now and he can't forget it. When they found the brunet he had hit something and got that scar, if only Kazuya didn't make the boy run away from him, that scar would have never happened and the brunet would have never gotten hurt in the first place.

* * *

><p>Eijun was trying to listen to his teacher's lecture but it didn't makes sense to him. The brunet then turned to look outside, it was a nice day out and he rather be out doing something then studying. Eijun never liked studying.<p>

"Sawamura, are you listening?" The teacher called out. His mind suddenly stopped what he was thinking and stared at the teacher.

"Yes!"

"Eijun, you keep doing that." Haruichi whispered to his friend.

"I keep doing it without thinking." Eijun couldn't forget that look that Kazuya gave him, it was sad, his senpai and lover felt bad for him when he saw the scar.

"Haruiichi, do you know how I got this?" Eijun asked.

"We found you with the scar so I don't know much." Haruichi gave a apologize look for not knowing all the details.

'It's fine."

"Would the two in the back listen to class besides chatting away?" Eijun and Haruichi looked in front saw their teacher looking really angry.

"Even Haruichi got in trouble." The students were whispering, well it is a surprise since the pink-haired teen is always good and never gets into any kind of trouble, unless that trouble involves a certain brunet.

"Furuya stop sleeping in class."

"_Why do I have to have students who are in the baseball club?" _The teacher let out a small sigh.

When break started the brunet decided to get some exercise and take a walk around the hall. As he walked he noticed that some students giving him strange looks.

"This again." He sighed. This had happened before. It happened the day he had returned to school after what they told them, his so called accident on the baseball trip.

Students and even regular people would talk about him. They would say how a miracle it was for him to survive that fall or how he wasn't that injured. When the brunet went into town, he would also hear, to be honest Eijun got annoyed by it. He couldn't shut them up so he kept it to himself, even thou he was upset inside and it made the boy sad.

"I should get used to this." He mumbled. Eijun didn't want to tell Kazuya or anybody about how he felt. He didn't want them to worry about him, then they already have.

Sometimes when even when the players look at him it makes the brunet sad. They are hurt because he got hurt. This team he was in was like family, everybody caring about each other, but it's painful to feel what the others are feeling.

"Eijun." The brunet turned to see his friend running toward him with a tired Furuya on his tail.

"What is it?" Eijun asked as he stopped in his track so the two could catch up to the southpaw pitcher. Haruichi then handed the brunet a pair of, what looked like movie tickets.

"What's this for?" The brunet looked confused. He stared at the pair of tickets.

"You haven't gone out with Miyuki-senpai on a date yet." What Haruichi said was true. He didn't recall the last time they went out. The last time was probably right before their holidays started.

"But, why give it to me?" Eijun would think that Haruichi could go with Furuya.

"Satoru and I already watched this movie." That explained everything to Eijun.

"Then I guess I'll take it from you." Eijun said. The brunet looked at the title that read on the ticket.

"_Would Miyuki even want to watch this kind of movie?"_

"_What's with that look?"_ Furuya asked.

"It's nothing."

* * *

><p>Eijun was now in front Kazuya front door of his room. He was thinking how he should ask the catcher out on a date. To be honest the brunet never asked Kazuya out, it was always the other way around.<p>

"Hey! Do you want to go out with me?" Eijun was practicing out loud how to ask the catcher out.

"Are you free this Saturday?"

"I got these tickets from Haruiichi."

"Sure I'll go." Eijun was surprised when he heard Kazuya's voice. Eijun turned and saw the catcher standing behind him.

"How long have you been there?"

"Since the very beginning." The catcher smirked.

Eijun hated the fact that Kazuya always saw him when he did something embarrassing. His boyfriends just know how to tease him about absolute everything.

"What's the ticket for?" Miyuki asked.

"It's for a movie called My Idiot Family."

"What kind of title is that?"

"Don't ask me since it was Haruiichi who gave me these tickets in the first place." Kazuya thought of a second, he didn't really like family movies, he didn't like anything to do with family since his family was a wreck but since it was Eijun he couldn't help but say no.

"I'll see this movie with you." He smiled.

"Really." Eijun was a bit taken back, he was sure the auburn would reject the idea of watching a family movie.

"It's fine."

A smile appeared on the brunet's face which made Kazuya really happy. He liked seeing the happy expression on the boy's face. It also had been awhile since the two out them went out on a date.

"So meet me at the station at noon on Saturday."

"Wait!" You want to meet at the station." Kazuya looked confused.

"If we don't then it won't be like a real date."

"I guess so."

"Then it's a date." Eijun smiled.

* * *

><p>Eijun sat on his bunk and thought about Saturday. He was excited for that day. He wonder what kind of clothes he should wear. Darn he was acting like a girl, which he was not. Then again he just couldn't wait for the date.<p>

"Kazuya." He whispered.

"I wish Saturday would come sooner." The brunet also thought maybe this date would help both of them out dealing with things that they don't want to think about.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Title : Baseball and Love_**

**_Theme : Baseball, mystery, romance, friendship, drama_**

**_Main pairing : MISAWA, MIYUSAWA_**

**A/N Yes the romance begins, I wanted to thank redpenkiller for the review. The story will have both baseball and love, just to let you guys know that i'm not good in writing baseball games but i will try my best.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sawamura Eijun and Miyuki Kazuya are going out and almost everybody knows but Miyuki feels guilt from when they went on the team camp, that is where Eijun got into an accident, which is to blame. Kazuya can't forget it and can't help but stay close to Eijun so nothing bad happens to him. There is also another secret that Kazuya hides from his boyfriend that involved both of them when they were kids but Eijun doesn't remember them ever meeting as kids.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Date<strong>

* * *

><p>Haruichi had arrived in Eijun's room and saw the brunet was getting ready to go somewhere. It was a weekend so of course some people would go out but Haruichi didn't think Eijun was one of them since he didn't see him go out much often, then again he remember giving the brunet those tickets so maybe he has plans with Miyuki.<p>

"Are you going somewhere?" Haruichi asked.

"Oh I didn't hear you come in." Eijun said putting on a blue scarf around his neck that went well with his long black long sleeve shirt. "I'm going out with Miyuki." Eijun looked around to see if he forgot anything, he found his phone in his pant pocket.

"Do you need anything?" Eijun asked, realizing that maybe his friend needed something.

"I was just wondering why you didn't come for lunch."

"Sorry but I have to hurry before Miyuki kills me." Eijun smiled and ran out the door leaving a confused Haruichi standing there.

"Are they not meeting here?"

* * *

><p>Eijun knew how impatient Miyuki is when somebody is late, even if it is him. The brunet looked at his watch on his wrist and saw he was running late, he stopped and talked to Haruichi for the while so he was late but he couldn't blame his friend since it was kind of his fault for speaking and not moving instead.<p>

Eijun arrived at the station where the two were supposed to meet. The brunet saw Miyuki standing there and he kept on looking on his watch every second.

"_He's mad, isn't he?"_

Eijun stared at Miyuki, he couldn't take his eyes of off him. He looked pretty handsome, he was wearing a black shirt inside and outside he was wearing a black and white vast hoodie. Eijun was about to approach him when he saw two girls approach the catcher before he did.

"_He's quite popular as always."_

"Are you waiting for somebody?" One of the girls asked. The girls looked way older, they were probably some college students and Eijun could see how uncomfortable that Miyuki was getting, he couldn't blame the guy since he wasn't good with people he didn't like and those people were girls.

"Miyuki Kazuya!" Eijun called out while waving his hand in the air like he just didn't care if people looked at him weird. Kazuya's eyes stared at the brunet who was smiling.

"My date is here." Miyuki said without blinking an eyeball and he saw the shock look on the college girls faces, it was priceless which made the angry catcher cool down from the girls' yapping.

Kazuya walked to the brunet and then his hand turned into a fist and hit the brunet in the head, in which the boy winced in pain from the hit.

"What was that for?" Eijun said while rubbing his head which Kazuya had hit him.

"For making me wait." Sure Kazuya was angry but he didn't show it much since his face had a smile this whole time, even when he hit the brunet in his head.

"I'm sorry." Eijun apologized. Kazuya noticed the way the boy dressed, it was kind of cute with the scarf and all but something clicked inside him.

"Why are you dressing like that?"

"What do you mean?" Eijun replied.

"You dress like a high schooler."

"If you forgotten I am one." Of course Eijun couldn't forget Kazuya's commons sometimes. When he says such things that means he hides what he really means.

"Let's go the train is here," Kazuya grabbed the brunet's hand and walked inside. Nowadays people don't care about homos and such so such things don't bother Kazuya but there are some who still stare that make Eijun uncomfortable but the brunet got used to some of them.

The two arrived at the movie theater. Kazuya went to buy some food and drinks for them. This couple is a bit weird, they don't eat popcorn but other food instead compare to most people. They do have popcorn once while but they prefer eating normal food, like hamburger and such.

The two gave the ticket man their tickets and the two high schoolers walked inside. Kazuya was holding the food while Eijun held onto the drinks. They found a spot on the top and sat beside each other. The place wasn't pact, well Eijun could see why since it was mostly family here.

"Are you sure you want to watch this?" Eijun asked.

"I already told you my answer and the movie is going to start so there is no way I could run away."

"So you were planning to run away."

"I wasn't."

"SHHH!" All the people around them was getting annoyed with their little argument.

The lights lite dark and the movie started.

The movie was about a family of five that are all guys. They lost their mother and the dad has to take care of the sons. The dad is a famous author and tries to be like their mother but he's not much of a mother. The youngest son is the baby of the family which the family adores but he has asthma attack sometimes that worries the family, but compare to that he is a good boy with a good personally.

The youngest feels depress sometimes that he doesn't have a mother like rest of the kids in his junior high school. One time their teacher asked them to write about their family and he didn't know what to write. He wondered what life would have been with a mother but realize that he didn't need a mother to be happy when he had a good father and three brothers who are always there for him even if sometimes they don't tell him the truth but he loves his family.

Once the movie was finished the people started leaving the room. Eijun was going to follow suit but Kazuya pulled the brunet back to his seat. "Wait till everybody is gone." Eijun didn't understand why Kazuya said that but did as he did.

Once everybody was gone Kazuya turned to Eijun.

"Is something wrong?" Eijun asked.

"It's nothing." Kazuya held Eijun's hands, it was so warm that he made him so safe and glad that he had somebody as important as the first year in his life.

"I love you Eijun." Those sentence made the brunet blush.

"What are you saying so suddenly?" Eijun tried to look away but Kazuya wouldn't let him. The catcher then pulled his face toward him and then Eijun closed his eyes. The brunet felt something press onto his forehead. Once the brunet opened his eyes, he realize it wasn't a kiss to the lip but on his forehead.

"I thought you were going to kiss me."

"You wanted a kiss, if you want I can give it to you." Kazuya smirked.

"Stupid!"

"You two have to leave the room." A worker that came in for cleaning came in and told the two they had to leave for him to clean the room. Kazuya wanted to stay longer with the brunet alone but it couldn't be help so they walked out the room.

"Do you want to do anything?" Kazuya asked since he saw that they still had a lot of time. The movie wasn't that long and Kazuya wanted to be with Eijun longer.

"I'm fine with anything." So Eijun say with a happy face but Kazuya didn't know what they should do. He wasn't the type to plan such things. He never planned their dates in the past, he would regret if Eijun ever found out that it was Youichi that was behind it all. He wonder how the shortstop even knew about dates when he has never gone on a date or have anybody in his life.

"Do you want to go the baseball shop?"

"Okay."

They maybe dating but they were still baseball players and that was the only thing Kazuya could think on the spot like that. Lucky for him that there was a baseball store close by.

* * *

><p>The two walked inside the shop there were many baseball equipment. Eijun looked at all the baseballs they had in display some were signed by famous players but Eijun didn't know about any of them since he was from the country side.<p>

Kazuya saw some catcher mitts. He wonder how long it has been since he got a new mitt. The last time was probably when he was thirteen, he loved baseball but he didn't like how his senpais bullied him for being a smart ass.

"Do you see something you like?" Eijun popped up surprising the catcher.

"Nothing really got my eye but I like to get a new mitt soon."

"You don't like any of these."

"Nope."

The brunet stared at Kazuya and thought what kind of mitt would suit the catcher. He noticed the mitt that he has now is getting pretty worn out. The mitt had to be something that suit Kazuya well.

"Aren't you two from Seidou?" The shop owner had come out and surprised the two.

"That's right." Miyuki said.

"I thought I recognized you two." The shop owner smiled. "You're the famous battery." Sawamura Eijun and Miyuki Kazuya I believe."

"I didn't think we were famous." Eijun was really happy to see somebody said something awesome about him and Kazuya could see the sparkle in the brunet's eyes.

"Thank you, Shop Leader!"

"What?" The shop owner looked at the boy in confusion.

"Just ignore what he says."

"But I heard that you were in coma."

"_News went this fast." _Kazuya hated that a lot of people knew about Eijun and how he was in coma. It always reminded him of those times. He would always go to the hospital to see Eijun like he was really sleeping. The day that Eijun did awoke surprised the catcher but he played it off like the brunet had just awoke and kissed him on the lips surprising the brunet.

"_You're not putting up such a fight."_

"_It's because you did that so suddenly." Eijun blurt out his words. Eijun then said something that has been on his mind since he got up._

"_Why am I in the hospital?"_

"_Don't you remember you fell of the cliff?"_

"_I don't remember." Eijun tried to think hard but nothing came to him._

"_You don't have to remember it." Miyuki said. The catcher hugged his pitcher. He was glade his beloved was awake and fine. He had come almost every day but to see him awake really shocked him. Kazuya never wanted to see such a sight again. _

"Miyuki, earth to Miyuki." Eijun had been waving his hand in front of the catcher's face this whole time but Kazuya's mind went off somewhere else.

"Sorry."

* * *

><p>That evening the whole dorm was in an uproar when they found out about Kazuya's and Eijun's date. They didn't even mention it to their senpai which anger them.<p>

The two return to the dorm hand in hand, It wasn't unusual for them but for some reason they felt a dark air around them.

"Miyuki Bastard you took Samamura without telling us!" Youichi came running first when they reach Eijun's room. Kazuya was dropping Eijun off when the door opened and Youichi came out with an angry look.

"Oh." Miyuki said.

"Don't oh me." Youichi feared for the worse that Kazuya would do something inappropriate to the first year. Sure they were going out and it wasn't a secret but he still didn't trust Eijun with him when they were alone.

"We just went on a simple date." Miyuki said.

"And you." Youichi pointed at the first year. "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I didn't think you needed to know." The brunet didn't think anybody needed to know.

It's no secret the two are a couple and the cutest couple to the girls in school. The girls would giggle and sigh and how cute the two are, or should I say how cute Eijun is for Kazuya.

"Idiot Couple!"

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Miyuki smirked.

"I'm not jealous." Youichi pulled Eijun from Kazuya and threw him inside the room." Go change already!" He closed the door so Eijun wouldn't interrupt the two.

"You shouldn't be ruff to my poor Eijun."

"Quit your stupid act already." Youichi then gave a serious look at Kazuya.

"You know that you shouldn't take Eijun out."

"I know but I couldn't help it."

"The senpai aren't too happy that you took him out when he's still recovering." Youichi didn't have to tell Kazuya that since he already knew that. He went out with Eijun because he loved seeing his happy face and he was happy to tease him like that. It wasn't just that Eijun didn't wake up from the accident but he lost a lot of blood and because of that the doctor had told them that the boy needed to stay inside for at least two months.

"I'll be careful from now." To be honest Kazuya would like to take the brunet out more. Before the reason he never asked him out on dates was because of the doctor but today he wanted the brunet to be happy.

"Haruichi didn't know about the details so he's not to blame to give those tickets to Sawamura."

"I got it!" Kazuya said as he turned away and walked away from Youichi and headed toward his room.

Once inside his room Kazuya laid down on his bed. He had a wonderful time with Eijun and wished everyday was fun like today without thinking about anything but he couldn't. Eijun couldn't be out that long because of the loss of blood.

"I made you that way." Kazuya got up and punched the wall in anger. "If only I didn't say those things to you that time than none of this would have happened."


	4. Chapter 4

_T_**_Title : Baseball and Love_**

**_Theme : Baseball, mystery, romance, friendship, drama_**

**_Main pairing : MISAWA, MIYUSAWA_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN Thanks for the the reviews and favs and follows. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sawamura Eijun and Miyuki Kazuya are going out and almost everybody knows but Miyuki feels guilt from when they went on the team camp, that is where Eijun got into an accident, which is to blame. Kazuya can't forget it and can't help but stay close to Eijun so nothing bad happens to him. There is also another secret that Kazuya hides from his boyfriend that involved both of them when they were kids but Eijun doesn't remember them ever meeting as kids.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Forgetting and remembering<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Two little boys were standing under a cherry blossom tree that had bloomed nicely. The shorter boy was holding a small box in his hands as he looked up at the tree. His friend also looked up at the wonderful sight but his eyes were sad when he looked back down at the box he was holding.<em>

"_Ei-chan, shall we bury Chiro under this tree?" The taller boy said. Chiro was the little bird in the box that Eijun was holding onto._

"_Yea." The two buried the little bird underneath with inscent. The older boy then took a feather from the little bird._

"_Each of us can have a feather, as a memento of Chiro." The older boy looked at the feather with a smile on his face then he looked at Eijun. "It's pretty isn't it?"_

Eijun's eyes opened with tears in his eyes. The brunet slowly got up from his bed. He can't remember the last time he had that dream, it was more of a memory then a dream. Eijun wiped the tears away with his hand.

"_My body feels heavy….I don't feel like going outside." _The brunet then laid back down in his bed.

"I'll go back to sleep again." Eijun rolled to the other side of the bed and closed his eyes once again. Eijun thought he could go back to sleep but his senpais woke him up with their loud noises. One eye peeked and saw that Youichi and Tooru were heading out somewhere. Eijun didn't bother to ask since he didn't feel like opening his mouth or getting out of bed again.

"Don't sleep in too long." Eijun heard Tooru shout to the brunet as the two senpais left the room. Once again Eijun tried to go back to sleep.

"_What was that boy's name that I played with when I was younger?" _Eijun thought about since he couldn't remember his name but he remember giving the boy a nickname but even that he has forgotten.

"There's somewhere I want to check." Eijun didn't think that he could get up but his body decided to move on its own.

The brunet went to the washroom and cleaned up and then he came back out and changed into some clothes that he would wear to go out. He knew the fact that he wasn't supposed to go off on his own and that he wasn't even supposed to be out at all since that incident. He also knew that Kazuya took him out yesterday even when he could have declined his offer.

Eijun looked at himself in the mirror and grabbed a bag that hang over his body. He quickly walked out his room without anybody noticing that he was leaving. He was close to the entrance when he bump into someone.

"Sawamura-kun." It was one of the manager and the girl in his class. The first girl after Wakana that Eijun was close to.

"Haruno."

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked.

"Yea I need to check something out so I'll see you around." Eijun rushed out of there so nobody else would spot him. He was glad it was Haruno he bump into since she didn't know much about the incident.

* * *

><p>The brunet walked into town. He try to remember the place where he lived as a child. He had come to live with his mother for a year when he met that strange boy that talk to him like they were friends already, to be honest Eijun didn't mind it since he was glad to have a friend then none at all.<p>

Eijun arrived at the apartment that he lived with his mother and also where he met that boy. Now that Eijun thought about it the boy looked a bit like Kazuya. The brunet realize how stupid he was not realizing it sooner. Back then Kazuya didn't wear glasses so it was a bit confusing for the brunet.

Eijun went to the floor where he lived with his mother. Eijun noticed the smell, the stairs, all of them were same as a long time ago.

"_Somebody lives here now." _

That time Eijun found Chiro and came running toward Kazuya. He came crying with Chiro in his hands.

"_Ch-Chiro is-! Chiro is dead!" The tears were running down the brunet's face. Kazuya looked at Chiro who was in Eijun's hands and saw it wasn't moving at all._

"_She was asleep all day yesterday, so I left her alone…But when I came home from school she was cold...Chiro was suffering and I didn't realize it!"_

_That night Kazuya had come into Eijun room without anybody noticing. He had come from the window to the brunet's room._

"_Kazuya!" Kazuya put his one finger to his lips to tell the brunet to be quiet._

"_It's Chiro's last night so I'll stay with you." That night the two boys sat beside the dead bird that was in a small box. Kazuya never left Eijun side at all._

_The next morning the two had went to the cherry blossom tree and buried the little bird. That's when the two took the bird's feather to keep as a memento._

"_It's pretty isn't it?" Miyuki smiled._

"That feather where did I put it?"

Eijun then felt something strange. He try to remember something that he had forgotten when they were younger. He recall that the two did something after they buried Chiro but he couldn't remember it.

Just then the brunet started coughing and when he coughed into his hand some blood came out. Eijun was in shock, he knew the doctor had said that something like this would happen but didn't think he would be this surprise.

"Eijun!" The brunet looked across the hall and saw Kazuya standing there with a worried expression on his face. The catcher then noticed Eijun's hands and saw the blood. Kazuya panic and ran toward Eijun. The brunet coughed again and more blood came out.

Kazuya took a napkin from his pocket and wiped the blood away.

"You should have told me that you were going out."

"How did you know that I would be here?" Eijun asked.

"Well this is the place that we met." Kazuya smiled.

"There something that has been bothering me for some time."

"What is it?"

"It seems that bits and pieces of my memories are gone."

"Is it from that incident?"

"I'm not sure but I can't remember some things that happened in my past, I just recently recalled that I met you when we were kids." Kazuya was starting to get worried.

"Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Kazuya dropped Eijun to his room to rest since he saw that the brunet was looking pale. Well he couldn't blame the boy since he did cough a lot of blood. Kazuya put the brunet into his bed and put the cover over him. Eijun felt a sleep right away when he got into his bed.<p>

"Miyuki, what are you doing here?" Youichi appeared at the door with Tooru, it looked like the two had finally returned. Kazuya then led the two outside so Eijun wouldn't be disturb.

"What!" Youichi as well as Tooru was shocked.

"I should have stayed to watch over him." Kuramochi said.

"You're not to blame." Masuko said. "I should have also."

"He's okay now but I'm not sure about later so I'm thinking of taking him to the hospital tomorrow."

"You're thinking taking him out again."

"I don't have a choice." Youichi could see the serious look on the catcher's face.

"He had forgot about how we met as kids and told me how he just remember." Kazuya then explained to the two that when he met Eijun years later that they were shock to see each other but today he didn't think that the brunet had forgotten everything when they were kids.

"I didn't know you guys knew each other." Kuramochi said. "No wonder you two clicked right away."

"Miyuki, I'm sure that when he remembers about the trip that he won't blame you." Masuko smiled. Kazuya thought the same thing since that's how Eijun is so forgiving but that didn't make the catcher feel any better.

"We'll watch over Sawamura-chan so you can rest easy." Tooru walked inside the room and Youichi and Kazuya were left outside.

"I'll go with you tomorrow since I have nothing better to do."

"Thanks."

"Plus I don't want you have all the blame for taking Sawamura out."

* * *

><p>Kazuya then headed toward his room. To be honest he wanted to stay with Eijun longer and see how he was doing but he decided not since Tooru and Youichi would be watching him.<p>

_When Kazuya woke up that morning he went to check up on his boyfriend since he knew that Eijun wasn't a morning person and would sleep in but when he knocked on the door there was no reply so he opened the door and found it unlocked. He only knew that Eijun would forget to lock the door of his room._

_Once inside he saw that the brunet was missing and saw that he had changed clothes since his sleeping clothes were on the floor. Kazuya then walked out the room and asked around if anybody saw the brunet when he bump into the girl that was the manager._

"_I saw Sawamura-kun this morning." She said._

"_Do you know where he was going?" Miyuki asked._

"_I don't know but he said he was checking somewhere." For some reason when Haruno said that Kazuya thought of only one place and that was the place that he had first met Eijun and also where he stayed with him that night that Chiro had died._

"_Thanks." Kazuya then walked back to his room and changed into out wear clothes and hurried to the place that he was sure that his boyfriend would be at._

_Kazuya didn't really think that Eijun would be there but he was. He was surprised when he saw the brunet but he was surprised in another reason, the boy was coughing out blood that scared him. And the most unexpected thing that came out the brunet's mouth._

"_There something that has been bothering me for some time."_

"_What is it?"_

"_It seems that bits and pieces of my memories are gone."_

"_Is it from that incident?"_

"_I'm not sure but I can't remember some things that happened in my past, I just recently recalled that I met you when we were kids."_

Kazuya was so stupid to think that after the accident that Eijun would be his normal self, not after falling from such a high cliff.

"Damn it!" Kazuya wasn't happy at all. "Why didn't that doctor tell us about this?" Something as important as this should be said, so tomorrow when he goes to the hospital he would get some answers.

* * *

><p>That evening everybody were having their dinner. Kazuya sat with Eijun this time, even Youichi and Masuko sat with them. To them the brunet looked as normal as before, eating and talking with his loud mouth.<p>

"Eijun, how was the movie?" Haruichi asked.

"It was nice movie." Eijun replied. The two started talking about that movie that Haruichi had given the tickets too. The young boy was really brave even when he was sick." The brunet felt like he was going to cough so he quickly got a glass of water. He didn't want anybody to worry.

"You went out today again when you're not supposed to." Chris sat with the group.

"Sorry." Eijun apologized. The brunet just wanted find out about his missing memories, he manage to remember them while finding out about certain things, like Kazuya and him as kids.

"I know you want to go out but you have to do as the doctor say." Eijun didn't know why but he felt uneasy with that weird doctor, he says things like normal doctors don't. The brunet wonder why he has to stay inside anyway it's not like he's in a big risk or anything. He just fell down some cliff.

After dinner Kazuya went to speak to assistant coach about taking Eijun to the hospital. She was a bit worried but after the catcher explained everything she understand, she even said she would tell Coach Kataoka about it as well.

* * *

><p>After Kazuya was done talking to Rei about the details he left her office and headed to the vending machine. He was getting a bit thirsty and his throat was a bit dry. As he walked closer he saw his boyfriend sitting on the bench.<p>

"He's sleeping." Kazuya sat beside the brunet and watched him sleep. The brunet has been sleeping a lot today and already he's tired from who knows what he did.

"Ei-chan." Kazuya called the name he used to call him when they were kids.

When they were kids Kazuya wasn't a happy child. He hated that his parents never had time for him, once his mother was gone, his father barely gave any time for him since he was always working. That's when Eijun came into his life, he didn't speak much as first but after Kazuya spoke the first word the brunet slowly started talking more and more.

Back then Kazuya didn't wear his glasses so that might be the reason that Eijun couldn't recognize him when they met again in Seidou. Kazuya didn't think Eijun would change his life once again. The brunet was the key that holds him together.

"KAz-uya." Eijun spoke out weakly. The boy was still looking sleepy.

"Are you awake?" Miyuki asked.

"I don't know." Was the response. Eijun's words made the catcher chuckle, he couldn't believe this pitcher.

"Let's take you to your room before you catch a cold out here." Kazuya slowly lifted the brunet in his arms, carrying him in bride style. The boy didn't struggle like he usual did. The walk to Eijun's room was quiet and as he walked the catcher never took his eyes off his beloved.


End file.
